


Little Pieces

by MissBarrowmaniac



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBarrowmaniac/pseuds/MissBarrowmaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only so many times Jane and Maura can flirt with death before they realize they've been flirting with each other all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Pieces

It was all her fault, really.

She was just so worried about Ma and Frankie being safe, especially after they found the watch her mother gave her, and the threats of revenge, that Maura's safety didn't even occur to her until they were all gathered at the doctor's place, even Korsak, all except for Maura.

Maura, who had helped them out of trouble and furthered their investigations so many times with her medical knowledge and absurd-but-proven-useful facts. Maura who was helpless in the face of a gun, because she wasn't a cop, was never out to be one, not like her and Frankie and Korsak who chose the life, not even like her mother, who's had to accept the danger of having two detective children.

No, Maura was worse, because it'd been a choice to become friends, good friends, _best_ friends. And now she'd almost been killed because of it.

Again.

_She is fine_ , Jane thought to herself, watching some uniforms finish dealing with their perp.

The monster who threatened her, and her family, and her friends.

She shook her head almost imperceptibly. No, he's not a monster. Hoyt was far more of one than this idiot. He's just a vindictive little asshole who'll get to spend the rest of his life rotting in prison, if she has anything to do with it.

Maura was just over there on the other corner, being checked up on by the EMTs after the other detectives found her, alive and kicking, thank God. And though she wishes she'd been the one to find her, it was also very satisfying to have been the one making the arrest. And anyway, in another minute or two Maura would be walking her way, so they both could make sure the other is safe and begin moving on from yet another terrible experience.

 

 

 

 

Maura's steps were still a little tentative, and though the EMTs would like her to rest for a while longer, maybe even let them take her to the hospital and run some additional tests, she knows it's just a few cuts and bruises that will heal in time, and most of it was really just emotions running wild.

Which is why she needed to see Jane, to tell her brain they're all alright, and put this whole thing behind her.

So she willed her body to steady her steps, because she didn't want Jane to worry any more than she had to, and for once she hated those damned heels she insists on always wearing, because they made it all the more difficult for her shaken up body to move.

But then Jane was there, first with her back to her, then turning around and smiling before walking briskly, almost jogging her way to her. She had a smile of her own to offer, but insisted on keeping an ordinary pace, as if they were just meeting up for lunch, because they might as well be, because _they're alright again_.

Jane stopped in front of her, hands on her shoulders and looking her up and down, a question tumbling down from her lips before her brain could even process what she was seeing. "Are you okay?"

Maura nodded as Jane's eyes grew larger, taking in the thin lines of blood and purpling smudges on her skin, but she really was okay, and she just needed to be closer to Jane, the last little step to put everything back in its place, so she half moved forward, half threw herself at Jane, arms tight around her and her chin on Jane's shoulder.

And though she knew none of them were really comfortable with all the hugging, it was alright, because it was the two of them, and Jane was hugging her back.

"It's okay, Maura, it's over now." Jane told her in that husky voice she loved.

Maura inhaled the soft perfume from Jane's hair, and a smile spread across her lips as the thought crossed her mind: _she was finally home._

They might've held each other for a few moments, a few minutes, or a few hours, and it wouldn't have mattered. But eventually they let go, and a glance of Maura's face made Jane decide she needed a joke, anything to make her smile, and she started raking her brain for something vaguely appropriate to say. But Maura's eyes were moving of their own accord between those watching her and the lips poised to speak, and back and forth, and back and forth, and before she realized it, before she could control it, she was kissing Jane.

It was barely a touch of lips, feather-light and chaste as could be.

A small sigh of contentment escaped Maura, but it was all it took to kick start her brain again, and before Jane could understand, let alone react in any way, she was walking away at a fast pace, Jane's outstretched hand too late to reach her, and her name called after her not enough to outweigh the whirlwind of emotions inside her.

 

 

 

 

The days that followed went from weird to uncomfortable to downright infuriating. As they worked together, they were still forced to interact, but Maura had since refused to look Jane in the eyes, or even call her by her name - she was just "detective" now. All text messages went unanswered, and phone calls were only picked up because they might be work-related - and work was, in fact, the only thing they talked about. Not that Maura ever let there be occasion for anything else. No more lunches together, or the Dirty Robber after work, or yoga lessons, or coffee. No more friendship.

At first, Jane wanted to give Maura some space. It'd been a traumatic experience, and though she'd be more than willing to help her through it, there were things one had to do alone.

Then came the doubts. Did Maura blame herself for what happened? It didn't make any sense, but it was Maura they were talking about. Or maybe she blamed Jane? Was she maybe done with being her friend, with being put in danger because of it? And the, hm, kiss... She didn't want to think about it. She didn't know what to make of it, and it only made things more complicated than they already were. Not that she could stop herself. It hadn’t even lasted long enough for her to rank it or compare it to previous experiences, but it had lit a spark in the dark depths of her mind. She could sense something stirring, but couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

And then Jane couldn't stand it anymore, and had to take matters into her own hands.

Of course she did.

So she decided to take advantage of having her own set of keys and pay Maura a surprise visit.

 

 

 

 

Maura was sitting on the kitchen counter, trying to find her way around the ocean of files spread on the surface. Suddenly staying long hours at the station wasn't that appealing.

The sound of the key turning on the lock made her jump in her seat, and curiosity made her turn around just as Jane walked into the room - which promptly made her turn back again.

She cleared her throat. "Your mother has gone out, I'm afraid, detective." She announced, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

"She's not the one I'm looking for." Jane replied, and she could hear footsteps lazily approaching.

"Is it about a case? Because-"

"No, it's about how you've been avoiding me since that day we rescued you."

"I'm sorry, detective, I'm really busy right now-"

"That's bullshit, Maura, and you know it." Silence loomed around them, Jane daring her to come up with another excuse. "What the hell was going on?"

Maura didn't reply, but she could tell Jane was standing much closer than she'd like. Too close for her self-control to work appropriately.

What followed was a shower of questions and frustrated remarks, of what-the-hells and say-somethings, and Jane was so caught up in her ranting, that only when she finally had to stop and breathe, did she notice Maura’s shoulders trembling, her elbows on the counter and her face in her hands, from where muffled sorry-I’m-so-sorrys kept coming.

It broke her heart to see the doctor that way, and it suddenly dawned on her, it was suddenly all very obvious, everything everybody else already knew, everybody but her. She realized why it hurt her so bad to see Maura helpless, why a complete stranger would think Maura was a better person to exact revenge on than her own mother, why it was always so easy to pretend they were a couple, easier than it was even to _actually be_ a couple with Casey, why it was only Maura who could help her, even when her own family couldn’t, even when she was completely lost or out of her mind, and why she was only half-kidding when she offered to kill a man merely because he hurt Maura. And why her best friend in the whole world was sitting in front of her right now, apologizing and fighting tears and avoiding her, because she couldn’t even fathom not having Maura in her life, and a kiss could threaten it all, because things would have to change and what if it was just a silly mistake they never recovered from?

She wouldn’t let things change, she promised herself as she reached for Maura. Even if they had maybe crossed a line, she couldn’t bear to witness that scene, and had to do something to help. Except that now they’d gone there, it was the only thing she could think about, so she made the doctor turn around and cupped her face, gently tilting it up, much to Maura’s surprise, and gently brought their lips together. She didn’t dare go further than that, because she was suddenly insecure, and maybe Maura had changed her mind, so after another moment she pulled away, even though she knew now she never wanted to again.

She needn’t have worried, though, because as fast as she pulled back, Maura followed her, now confident on what they were doing, one hand tangling in the mane of Jane’s hair, the other clutching the back of her jacket, and her mouth opening enough to capture a lower lip to play with. Jane smiled into the kiss, letting one hand slide down to rest on Maura’s hip, gently tugging her forward, closer, because at that moment they couldn’t possibly be close enough.

A part of her wanted to take it all right now, use any surface available and any means necessary, but a bigger part just wanted to enjoy the moment – they had forever, there was no rush at all. And Maura seemed to share the feeling, letting go of her lip after a last, gentle tug, the hand clutching her clothes now resting flat on her the small of her back.

They let their foreheads rest against each other, eyes closed, a contented smile dangling on their lips. Jane was aware of the light tickle of Maura’s breath on her skin, the warmth of her cheek under her hand, the heat emanating from both their bodies.

The phones ringing increasingly louder, competing for attention.

Jane’s low grunt made Maura giggle, and they both took half-steps back before reaching for their respective devices.

“Rizzoli.”

“Isles.”

Despite the interruption, they smiled at each other.

The world had fallen back into place.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank everybody who read this; I know it's a little silly, and I suspect they're a little ooc, but I had this story stuck in my head and thought I'd share it. I keep saying I'm done with them not being a couple in canon after this long, but I keep coming back for the next episode... Anyway, this is my first attempt at writing for this fandom, so please be kind! And if you can spare a minute or two to let me know what you thought of it/give suggestions/criticism/say hi, it'd be absolutely awesome!


End file.
